cvcfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzy's Secret
INTRO CUTS TO PEPPA'S HOUSE APPEARS Peppa reads the title card: Suzy's Secret OUT INTO PEPPA'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM DISAPPEARS SINGING Peppa: Suzy has a secret and she's gonna tell me! SINGING Peppa: Suzy has a secret and she's gonna tell me! Peppa: SIGHS! Ring, phone, ring! George: ON KING BOO King Boo: SCARING THEN ADDING 10 BOO Peppa: Oh, no! King Boo: (SCARING THEN ADDING 10 BOO x5) Peppa: GASPS Peppa: OFF KING BOO Peppa: Sorry George! King Boo is too Scary. Fairyland is quiet! George: THEN SOBS Peppa: I can't wait for Suzy to tell me! RINGING Peppa: GASPS That must be Suzy. Hello? Is my Mummy's number is after goobaduamba? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Yes, are you a baby? Peppa: No, gibbaduamba is equal to \{10,100,2 (1)(1) 2\}\ \&\ 10 ! Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Let's try gabbaduamba. Peppa: Really? George: CAPTAIN TOAD Toad: Yeah! Peppa: Wait Suzy, I can't hear a thing you're saying. Hang on Narrator: Oh deer, Toad is searching for Peppa! Peppa: CAPTAIN TOAD Peppa: You need to be somewhere else George: SNORTS, No! Peppa: SIGHS! Okay Suzy, I'm back. Suzy talking loud in the telephone: You're back! Peppa: So, start at the beginning. Peppa: Is my Mummy's number is after goobaduamba? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Yes, are you a baby? Peppa: No, gibbaduamba is equal to \{10,100,2 (1)(1) 2\}\ \&\ 10 ! Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Let's try gabbaduamba. Peppa: Really? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Yes. It is also equal to {10,100,3 (1)(1) 2} & 10 Peppa: Does geebaduamba has deebol entries? George: CAPTAIN TOADETTE Toadette: Woo hoo! Peppa: George's mushroom captain toadette glitched here. Narrator: Toadette has glitched. Peppa: CAPTAIN TOADETTE Peppa: That's it, George! You need to play at the test garden. Peppa: I'm listening at the living room telephone! George: Pretty things are allowed! Peppa: Just this once, I'll let you be a fairy Peppa: I'm back at the beginning. Peppa: Is my Mummy's number is after goobaduamba? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Yes, are you a baby? Peppa: No, gibbaduamba is equal to \{10,100,2 (1)(1) 2\}\ \&\ 10 ! Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Let's try gabbaduamba. Peppa: Really? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: Yes. It is also equal to {10,100,3 (1)(1) 2} & 10 Peppa: Does geebaduamba has deebol entries? Suzy talking loud in the telephone: How about gibaduamba? Peppa: This number is not after gobbaduamba. George: SHY GUY Peppa: Suzy, I'm really sorry! I'll be right back. STOPS SHY GUY Peppa: Okay George, that's it! I can't hear a thing. I'm going to listen on the test garden telephone Peppa: You hold the receiver until I pick up, then hang up. Okay, George? Peppa: Suzy, I'm going to take this call test garden. George will hang up so hold on. George: Hello? George: Goodbye. Peppa: Finally. Peppa: OK George. You can hang up now! Peppa: OK Suzy, now I can finally hear your secret TONE MAX & RUBY Peppa: Suzy? Hello? Peppa: Oh, no!